White Room
by Kiss of the Breeze
Summary: [OOC] This is just an insane one shot, nothing more nothing less. Only involved characters are Riku, Sora, and Kairi.


**_(Disclaimer)/Eye twitch/ I own nothing! Does anyone expect me to? Good I didn't think so… no wait, you there in the back! Yes you, the one who nodded their head. Don't be stupid._**

"Ugh, where am I?" Sora asked groggily as he stood up to observe his surroundings. Looking around he saw nothing but white walls. "Hey there's no door!" He said as he walked around the small room. "How did I end up here then?"

He looked up at the ceiling and saw an out line of what could possibly be a door. "Now what I'm I going to do?" He wondered out loud as he looked around the room yet again. "And what the crap is that extra rattling sound?" he pressed his chains down to keep them from jingling and stood there. When he heard nothing he took a step and got the response expected.

Looking down at his shoes he shook his left foot then his right. Narrowing it down to his right he removed the shoe and dumped the content onto the floor: three rocks and a penny. "How could I not have felt that?" he asked himself.

Putting his shoe back on he kicked one of the rocks and sat down back against the wall with a sigh. "Is anyone there?" He asked hopping someone would overhear him. As expected he got no answer. He sighed again and looked over at the penny, quickly getting bored he picked it up and began flicking it into the air and catching it.

Fifteen minutes or so later he was spinning it on the ground. Twenty minutes afterward it was back to flicking it only this time against the wall. Still bored half an hour later he looked down at the penny thoughtfully, trying to figure out what next he could do with it. "Ah-ha!" He said, and then he licked the penny and proceeded to stick it to his forehead. It immediately fell off so he tried again. Second try won it and he smiled at his victory. "Now lets see how long it will stay." And with that he began to mentally count.

Finding the silence mind numbing by the time he reached twenty-nine, he started counting out-loud. Another thirty minutes passed and then hunger caught him as he realized the last time he had eaten was lunch the previous day. "871, 872, 873...man I'm hungry!" He said grabbing his stomach. "I need out of here! It's obvious to me now that no one is coming to get me. I must escape on my own!" He yelled jumping to his feet.

The penny fell from his head with a clank, "Darn it I lost count!" He said looking down at it. Then remembering why he lost count he looked around the room yet again to see if he had possibly missed something.

"Where the crap is my keyblade anyway?" He asked. Not really thinking he hit the wall hard with his fist in frustration. Once he recovered from the pain and was able to move his fingers again he looked again at the outline in the ceiling.

"Maybe I can reach it…" He did a high jump and realized he was about three feet short of his goal. "Should have known." He grumbled in defeat looking down at the floor as he moped. That's when the three rocks caught his attention again. "Hey!" He exclaimed an idea hit him.

Picking up the rocks he began to through them one at a time at the spot. It did him no good. "Man!" Now he was officially discouraged. He plopped back down and rested his head on his hands.

**Do not be afraid.**

"I'm not afraid, I'm irritated. There is a dif-" He stopped mid sentence as he realized he actually heard the voice. "Hey! You're that one mysterious voice guy! You had better not be here just to start talking crap about me opening doors unless you intend to make one appear out of no where." Sora told him.

**Do not fear the darkness.**

"I don't, but wait… it's not dark in here." He said. Sora slapped his forehead, "But of course." He stated as the lights when out. "If I remember correctly though, more often than not the darkness was always more of a purplish color." His plan in trying to confuse the voice man was unsuccessful as the room remained black.

**So tell me about yourself. How have you been lately?**

"Huh? What does that have to do with anything! Besides that, didn't we already go through this a while back, before the Destiny Islands were invaded by the heartless?" He asked. "Never mind. Could you just let me go?"

**I am not the one who keeps you here.**

"Why should it matter? Just poof me out of here. You can do that right?"

**It is the will of Riku. He has paid me ten bucks to give you false hopes and to further your approach to insanity.**

"This is Riku's fault?" Sora yelled in surprise. "What did I do to hi- oh wait. I bet this has something to do with me flooding his room." He mused.

"You guessed it Sora. Now you must pay!" Came Riku's voice from somewhere. Slowly the room began to fill with water and Riku started to laugh maniacally.

"Um Riku? Heh I'm sorry. I realize now how badly my actions have upset you. Could you let me go now?" Sora asked while trying, and failing, to hide the fear in his voice as the water made its way to his knees.

Riku did not answer and the water was now at Sora's stomach. "Riku please! I'm sorry! Let me go! I wont do anything like that again a swear! Please!" He said starting to panic.

At that Riku began laughing again. Several minutes passed soon leaving Sora swimming. "You're just going to let me die?" He asked sounding small and helpless.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm twisted and vengeful like that."

"I hblump blump" Sora's voice changed to muffled bubbling noises as the water filled the room.

Riku rested back into his chair, a smug smile on his face. That didn't last long as Kairi bust through the door and looked at him evilly. "Where is Sora?" She asked.

Riku looked at her with a confused expression, "How did you find this place?" he asked her.

"I used my nose." She answered while pointing at it for emphasis.

"OK, just wondering." He said while picking up his chair and breaking it over her head. After she crumpled to the ground he bust anew into his evil cackle.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked at the screen contently. Well Sora and Riku did anyway; Kairi was preoccupied with her shoestrings. "We are so going to win this year's movie competition." Riku said ejecting the movie from the VCR.

"I still don't see why I had to be the one to die." Sora grumbled.

"Because no one would buy you're acting as a villain." Riku told him.

"I say we go get some doughnuts." Kairi said getting up from the floor. The two boys nodded and headed to the door.

**_(A/N): Yes I _**was**_ hyper when I when I wrote this. And no I'm not a Sora hater or a Riku hater. I'm somewhat of a Kairi hater though. So sue me. Anyway tell me what ya think!_**


End file.
